


Reactions

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I messed around with Rodney's coffee......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

“I’m allergic to WHAT?”  
“Coffee.”  
“Seriously? Is this some sick joke? I bet you someone slipped in something citrus to it because there is NO WAY IN HELL I’m allergic to coffee!”  
“Rodney. You’re allergic to coffee. I did all the tests multiple times.”  
“Well, do them again. You can have all the blood you want.” Offers arm.  
“Won’t make any difference. I’m sorry.”  
“Is there anything your voodoo magic can do? Because I need to have coffee. It’s the only thing that helps me through the day of dealing with idiots.”  
“There’s nothing anybody can do.”  
“Not even something about the idiots?”  
“No. Unfortunately not.”  
“Shit.”

~~~~

“John! What the hell is this?”  
“It’s tea, Rodney.”  
“It tastes foul!”  
“Try this one.”  
“That’s worse! Are you trying to torture me?”  
“You’re the one who asked me to help you find something other then coffee to drink.”  
“Yeah. Something drinkable! Not the poison you’re trying to give me.”  
“What’s wrong with the hot chocolate anyways?”  
“It’s not proper chocolate.”  
“Stop being a snob. You used to drink any sort of coffee you got your hands on.”  
“One: Stop reminding me of coffee. Two: I do prefer the good stuff but sometimes crap coffee will just have to do.”

~~~~

“Hey, Rodney, try this.”  
“Why? What is it?”  
“Just try it please.”  
“No.”  
“No? Why not?”  
“Well, I’ve had enough of trying disgusting stuff. And you’ve got Carson here as well so more then likely I am going to die from it.”  
“Your not. We’ve tested it and it should be fine.”  
“Should be? No. Absolutely not then.”  
“Rodney. You won’t regret this. Please drink it.”  
“You sure it won’t kill me? Because if it dose I WILL come back and hunt the both of you.”  
“We can live with that. Now just try it.”  
“Fine, fine…… THIS TASTES JUST LIKE COFFEE!!! YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!!!! YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!”  
“Calm down. It’s ok. We’re calling it ‘I can’t believe it’s not coffee’ coffee. One of the teams found it on a planet and brought it back to test.”  
“Well, I hope your trading for it.”  
“Naturally. Since you didn’t die from it.”   
“Mores the pity.”  
“I heard that!”


End file.
